


We Are Fallen (literally)

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Field Trip, M/M, Skating, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: Soooo here we are. Skating, falling, and of course, young love. Alex, Lafayette, and Herc are jackasses that need to help John skate.If you've never skated before I have and I'm obviously terrible at it so anything mention in here that helps John to skate just...please dont use it when you try to skate, please.Gifted this to Pippalinbabychild cause they are the best writer in AO3 (everyone else's are good but I like theirs, so bite me.)Enjoy!





	We Are Fallen (literally)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippalinbabychild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/gifts).



> Soooo here we are. Skating, falling, and of course, young love. Alex, Lafayette, and Herc are jackasses that need to help John skate.
> 
> If you've never skated before I have and I'm obviously terrible at it so anything mention in here that helps John to skate just...please dont use it when you try to skate, please.
> 
> Gifted this to Pippalinbabychild cause they are the best writer in AO3 (everyone else's are good but I like theirs, so bite me.)  
> Enjoy!

"Gars! Je peux pas respirer!" Lafayette gasped as the two boys got into the bus seat with him, causing him to be smushed against the window. He let out a yelp as he felt a elbow jam painfully into his side. "Herc-!"

"Sorry!"

Soon John got on the bus with the rest of the kids. He rolled his eyes once he saw the three of them, taking the seat behind his friends. John sat down his bag next to him, showing others not to sit next to him. He pulled one of his headphones out of his ear, reaching out a hand to mess with Alex's hair that was up in a nice ponytail. Said person was almost half way falling out if the seat and into the aisle of the bus.

He looked up at John, smiling as the boy continued to play with his hair. "Can I sit with you? Please."

Herc shoved Alex, the younger boy shoving back and the two boys actions squishing the French boy into the window even more if possible. "Gah-!"

Alex threw his hands in the air, quickly retreating into John's seat without the bus driver noticing. "Thanks."

John looked at the boy, not recalling anything about him saying he could just walked right into his seat without asking. Well he did ask but John didn't say  _yes._ It's like someone asking you out and saying no to them but they think your still dating them. All John could think of as he started at Alexander was,  _How dare he._

John leaned back on the seat, bringing his knees up onto the back of the seat in front of him. He knew he would have to move his legs or they'd get cramped or something from being like that for to long but he didn't care. He put his headline back over his other ear, resting his head on his hand as the trees and houses pasted by as they made their way through the small town.

He smiled as he saw Alex kick the seat in front of them a few times, causing Hercules to turn around and scream an insult at him. The two soon getting into a burn war.

John has had a crunch on Alex for God knows how long. He's know Alex just as long as he's know Lafayette and Hercules. The four we're like long lost brothers. Lafayette would always say things about how everyone had to he related in some way. He gave an example how he didnt know Thomas was his second cousin by marriage even though the two hated each other. And if John didn't know that they we're long distance cousins, he would've mistaken them as bothers.

The two we're so different. Lafayette could speak perfect French but still struggle with English, while Thomas would make fun of him for not knowing how to speak it. Though Thomas didn't know how to speak French though, giving Lafayette the chance to sneak in some insults Thomas didn't understand.

John smiled as he remembered the time where Thomas got stuck in a tree he tried climbing and how Lafayette was actually worried he wouldn't be able get down and thought he would get hurt. The guys had poked fun at him for actually caring even though he doesn't show it to Thomas half of the time.

"What's yah listening to?" Alex whispered as he lifted one of John headphones off of his ears, the other boy letting out a startled screech and turned around and smacked Alex on his side. The other bursting with laughter and not even acknowledging the pain on his side from John's smack. "Sorry, I just wanted to tell you we're here."

Alex tried hiding his giggles and failed, John rolling his eyes and getting out of his seat to follow everyone else to their destination.

"Really." John stopped at the front of the entrance. The staff making a head count of the group if kids that went. He looked up as he read Skating Ring. 

Skating? John has never skated in his whole life! But he could tell his friends have by the way they're excitement shown through them. He already knew what was gonna happen, he was gonna fall right on his ass and everyone's just gonna laugh at him.

"C'mon!" John was pulled helplessly into the building with the other kids, everyone lining up to get their skates or rolling blades. John sat down on one of the circular benches to take off his shoes, soon a tall man took the his shoes and sat down a pair of skates.

He picked up the skates, taking his finger and rolling one of the wheels on it. The orange wheel spun before he put his finger back on it to stop spinning. He sat it down, surprised the skates actually fit him.

He groaned as the other three made their way calmly towards him in their own skates. 

Alex stopped in front of John. "Those guys are good. Looked at my shies and jusdt handed me a pair."

Lafayette rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, cause it's so talented."

"Its is! I wanna see you look at something and tell me what size it is."

Lafayette smirked. "Your shirt is a medium in youth, your socks are complete cotton, you pants are a size to big and you smell like you haven't showered in a week." He grinned and skated towards the arena. "Boom, mes amis."

Herc grinned and Alex groaned. John stood up, careful not to move his foot and it was easy to do so. "Well this ain't so bad-"

He was cut off by his left skate giving out on him, causing him to land, thankfully, onto the bench and not the floor.

Alex laughed and Herc gave an apologetic smile trying not to laugh.

John rolled his eyes, reaching out his hands. "Help me, god dammit.

Almost twenty minutes in John had fallen on his ass a total of eleven times. He had taken his friends down with them a few times as an attempt to stay up but failing miserably.

"Okay." Alex grabbed John's hand, demonstrating what to do to the boy. "Puck up one foot and push off the other."

He skated away from John thing around to face him with Lafayette and Hercules on his side. "Try it."

John bit his lip, repeating what Alex had said in his head.  _Pick up one foot, and push off with the other-_

He pushed off his foot but soon losing balance and falling forwards. His arms catching him before his face almost hit the ground. He let oiut a frustrating growl as he heard laughter erupt from his friends, the three almost falling over from their outburst.

"Dude!" Alex coughed out in between laughs. "You push of your foot at and angle. Have your ever skated before??"

John let out a huff, causing a strain of hair that had came out of his bun on the top of his head fly away from his face. He put a foot underneath him. "Okay, can we just stick to the walls please-"

He was cut of as his skate gave out from underneath him for the hundredth time. Everything going silent as John just laid there on the ground and everyone was afraid John might have actually hurt him self. That is, before the three boys heard a giggles excape him. Then another and another before John was laughing and turning over onto his side.

Soon the four were all laughing and falling to the floor next to John. Skaters around them shouting at them to move out of the way.

Alex laughed and face out a sigh. "This beats doing exams. I'm surprise we all we're able to do it."

"I swear I missed four or more days of school. But when I found out I didn't, all I thought was, oh hell yeah! No exams for me!" Hercules cheered.

_"Excuse us all skaters but now is time to grab a partner and skate along the ring."_

The four got up, Lafayette holding out a hand to Hercules. "May we."

Herc grabbed his hand. "We shall."

The two chuckled as the skated off, the music playing from the speakers.

"Alright." Alex grabbed John's hand. "Now, if you fall I fall, and I don't feel like breaking my tail bone. Got it?"

John giggled, but nodded anyway. The two skating after Herc and Laf. Not even two feet away from where they had started and were already almost falling to the ground again.

The two soon catches up with Herc and Lafayette, the four grabbed each others hand as they skated around the ring.

It wasn't long after they were all to the verge of falling as John's skates gave out and Alex was half way to the floor, Herc still trying to stand and Laf laughing all the while at the beginning of the train keeping his balance as best as he could.

John had never had so much fun in his life he never wanted to leave.

He never wanted  _them_ to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, do not use any information the guys gave John.
> 
> ITS FUCKIN' FALSE INFORMATION LIKE JOHN SAID TRUST ME


End file.
